ERB Feedback
Here is a list of possible hints concerning the upcoming battles of Season 3. Previous battles *In the September 4, 2013 issue of Wired Magazine, they covered ERB. According to the article, Goku vs Superman is one of the most popular suggestions, and Lloyd is "pushing for Al Capone". Capone later appeared in Blackbeard vs Al Capone.http://www.wired.com/underwire/2013/09/ut_epicbattles/ *On Instagram, Nice Peter posted a pic of him in football equipment. Quote; "This is a complicated costume". This was likely for Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3.http://instagram.com/p/eL27GXleBA/ *Peter also posted a photo on himself on with a beard. Quote; "I eat beards for breakfast". This was for Abe Lincoln's cameo in Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3.http://instagram.com/p/eX5GpcFeN8/ Possible future hints *In the comments of the latest ERB News video, ERB responded to a comment asking if Weird Al Yankovic would appear. This was their response: "I'm gonna meet Weird Al this Friday at Comedy week, if I can stop﻿ shaking with nervousness.". *They also responded to another comment suggesting Arthur Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel, saying "Whoa, that's hilarious". *Somebody asked that ERB would do a battle with Patton in it, like, perhaps Patton VS Rommel or something. ERB replied with: "now that is up my alley. I am reading the world's most boring book at the moment. it's a training guide for military officers that breaks down Rommel's manouvers battle by battle. Something about Rommel fascinates me. It's a little deep for an ERB right now, but I'll definitely think about that. and Patton rules.﻿ hmm.... I'm getting an idea... they call Rommel the desert fox, he could possibly go up against.... another guy with an animal nickname...and then Patton could... hmmmm..." *In an ERB news, Peter replied that he might want to use Ronald McDonald because he would love to slam on the company, but he also said that it would be very tough to use that registered trademark. *Peter replied in an ERB news that they had been talking with Ian and Anthony from Smosh and that Smosh wants to make an ERB with them. He later replied on the idea of Charles Darwin (Peter) vs Ash Ketchum (Anthony) and Pikachu (Ian), saying it was 'Not fucking bad'. On an episode of The Monday Show, Peter talked about Smosh again and was thinking about how he and Lloyd could have a team battle against Smosh. *ERB Replied to a comment asking for 1D VS The Beatles and they replied with: "we've seen it so many times, we've started to consider doing it, let's leave it﻿ there for now. but know your voice has been heard. could be funny. you know 1D would get crushed, right?" *In an interview with Peter, it is confirmed that there will be 12 battles in this season. *In the BartBaker Parody of One Directions "Best song ever" there is an ERBOH poster In the background, this could be hinting at him appearing in Season 3.http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=M8f463tvXLY&feature=plcp *In the July 1st of Monday Show, Nice Peter responded to a bunch of suggestions, which were "Mr. Bean vs Charlie Chaplin" which he said was a brilliant suggestion but it would be quiet, he also mentioned Justin Bieber vs Beethoven 2. Then he said that Roald Dahl vs Charles Dickens was "pretty deep". The last match mentioned was Mark Zuckerburg vs Ward Cunningham. *Nice Peter said in a tweet that it's high time for a pirate (Blackbeard), a rematch (Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3), a scientist (or 2) (Walter White, Isaac Newton), and a 2 on 2 battle. *In an episode of Mark Twain @ AOL, Mark Twain (played by Bryce Wissel) meets Lloyd and begs him to put him in a rap battle, and suggests that his opponent could be Edwin Abbot Abbot or Henry Brook Adams. This could hint to Bryce Wissel playing Mark Twain in a battle and possibly against either of the suggested opponents.http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcg3bXrKegc&desktop_uri=%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DTcg3bXrKegc * On February 10th of Monday show, Peter said that he's reading a book about Confucius, watching every single episode of Breaking Bad and also learning about the wonderful world of Dragon Ball. If you check the description he say that he's also reading a book about Socrates. * In the comments of an episode of the Monday Show, Nicepeter, responded to a comment requesting ERB vs Smosh, to which he replied "I know something you don't know, that isn't exactly like that, but in a way...oh... it's too exciting I can't talk about it yet, forget I said anything." This practically confirms that Smosh will be in season 3, in a 2 on 2 battle. They will most likely play Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, however, it is not confirmed who they will play. * A picture of Smosh in the ERB recording studio was uploaded to Instagram by Nice Peter. * NicePeter posted a photo of Rhett and Link on Facebook with the caption "These two coming back into the ring. ", implying that they will be back for Season 3. * In the latest ERB News, it showed a short list of people who will be in Season 3: "Smosh, Walter White, Rhett & Link, Goku, Weird Al" * ERB tweeted "2Bach", which may indicate Tupac and Bach, or at least Bach, being put in a battle. The list Nice Peter asked the ERBoH Forum for suggestions. Later, Pete uploaded a picture on Facebook, showing Lloyd looking at a paper with a bunch of ideas from the forum. The paper included suggestions and people on it. Some of them have already been revealed. References Category:Season 3